The prior art systems for assembling temporary or semipermanent living space partitions and work cubicles suffer from a lack of versatility in that they allow the construction of too few basic configurations. Any deviation from those basic configurations require use of additional hardware which increases the assembly time, detract from the styling unity of the original design, and greatly increase the tooling and installation costs. Many of those prior art systems resort to a large number of components which increase the complexity of the assembly. Most significantly, many prior system lack in dimensional consistency between different arrangements of standard elements due to the creeping additions caused by connecting hardware, pillars, corners and other necessary elements of a truly versatile paneling kit. The present invention results from a comprehensive attempt to resolve those problems.